


The Better Fate

by gingayellow



Series: The Better Fate [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith has a chance to rescue Shiro from the clutches of the Galra Empire, but there's one catch: he has to marry Shiro in the process. Shiro is more okay with this than Keith realized. [Shiro/Keith, AU, warnings for referenced trauma, referenced parental neglect/abuse and subsequent parental murder, also arranged/forced marriage]





	The Better Fate

Title: The Better Fate  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Referenced trauma, referenced parental neglect/abuse and subsequent parental murder. Arranged/forced marriage AU.  
Notes: This is not the best thing I've ever written, and I probably projected on Shiro way more than I should have, but oh well. :/

\--

“Good afternoon, Princess Allura!” Ezor chirped as the guards escorted her into the royal chamber. “Is that a new dress?”

“As a matter of fact, it’s not,” Allura responded icily. She glanced at her general, Keith—whose hand was already on his sword. Smart man. “Spare me your false pleasantries, Ezor. You and I both know you’re only here because Altea now has the upper hand in the fight against the Galra Empire.”

Ezor huffed. “Okay, fine. I’ll do grumpy.” She pretended to scowl fiercely. Allura would never admit it out loud, but her expression reminded Allura strongly of Keith. “You’re right, Princess. And after Zarkon’s death, Prince Lotor is wanting to cease hostilities. Maybe even forge an alliance.”

Allura frowned. She didn’t trust Lotor, but both countries had suffered greatly. While she loathed Lotor, and would never mourn his father, she had learned through hard, personal experience that not all Galra were evil—Keith, whose was Galra, was her head general. Kolivan, a Galran rebel, led her armies with Pidge and Lance. Also, after Keith’s last battled with the Galra forces had nearly ended Lotor’s kingdom.

She studied Ezor’s face carefully. Underneath the silliness and sickly-sweet smiles, there was a weariness in her eyes. This really was Lotor’s last chance to save his people. 

And it was her last chance to stop the Galra’s ambition without having to risk her people again. “How does Lotor plan to create this alliance?”

Ezor brightened. “With a wedding! Pretty exciting, hunh?”

“… Indeed.” Allura steepled her fingers, wishing she could get off her throne and walk around. Burn off nervous energy. “Which Galran noble offers their hand?” It couldn’t be Lotor. He wouldn’t give up power to live in Altea. But perhaps someone in his court would.

“One of his best soldiers.” Ezor grinned toothily. “General Takashi Shirogane.”

Allura bolted out of her seat, about to banish Ezor from her kingdom for such slander, because even if Shiro was still alive, he would never—except Keith stormed out of the room.

“Guards, keep an eye on her.” Allura hiked up her skirts, and dashed after Keith, hating that he was so quick on his feet, but thankful she knew where he’d gone. In this case, the armory.

“Keith!” Allura had no time to catch her breath. Keith was already grabbing every sword and knife he would find. “Put those away at once.”

Keith, one sword in each hand, glared at her.

Allura glared back.

… And finally, he dropped the swords, falling to his knees, all strength gone. “Allura, he’s alive. He was alive all this time—”

“Keith, you didn’t know. You can’t blame yourself—”

“ ** _I gave up on him!_** ” Keith was shaking, gasping for air—so much so that Allura was frightened that he would faint. “I-I never should have stopped looking, I should have burned Lotor’s castle to the ground and made him—”

“Keith.” Allura crouched next to him, grip firm on his biceps. “Breathe.” After she was fairly sure he wouldn’t despair again, she continued. “Shiro is alive. We have to rescue him.” The Galra must’ve forced him into some ‘position’ in their military, warped him, because Shiro would never betray them. Whatever spell they had cast on him, she and Keith would undo it. “Which means we need a plan.”

Keith just barely managed to look at her. “What do you mean…?”

“Ezor said he’s looking to marry a key figure in the Altean Kingdom. And you’re still single.”

“Allura, I couldn’t.” Keith shook his head. “They’re forcing him to—”

“Just until the Empire is satisfied, Keith. Just until I can build a real peace that doesn’t rely on a marriage.” She kept her voice soft. “I’m sorry. I’d rather barge in and save him as well. But you know Altea can’t handle another year of war, even if we are currently winning.”

“All right,” Keith whispered hollowly. 

\--

“I accept General Takashi Shirogane’s proposal,” Keith said somehow. “Please escort him to the Castle of Lions.”

Ezor clapped her hands together a little too loudly. “Fantastic! The future groom will be here first thing tomorrow morning.”

Tomorrow morning. He’d have Shiro back tomorrow morning. 

Shiro would find out that Keith was forcing him to marry him tomorrow morning. 

… In name only, he immediately resolved. If Shiro wanted to be with someone else, Keith would accept that. If he never wanted to see Keith again, it would probably kill him, but Keith would accept that. All that mattered was Shiro.

And as for him… to ask for anything else would be abhorrent to Keith’s very being.

\--

“C’mon, get up!” Zethrid kicked Shiro in the gut for emphasis, laughing as he screamed. “We’re having such a good time.”

He was in a state where he couldn’t fight, couldn’t move, so instead he scrunched up in a little ball in a last attempt at defense.

“You’re giving up?! Guess I’ll just end it and stomp your brains in—”

He was up, right hand glowing bright purple as his fist cracked through Zethrid’s armor. She laughed again as he grabbed his left arm, almost breaking it, and drew her head back for what he assumed would be a blow strong enough to knock him out, possibly cause real damage, maybe even—

“Zethrid, stop,” Acza said, Narti by her side.

Zethrid growled as she clung to ‘General’ Takashi Shirogane (a false title to justify kidnapping him a year ago and all the other nightmares they’d visited upon him) like he was her favorite doll. “Why?! This is my first chance to let off real steam in a week!”

“Because,” and there no change in Acza’s tone, “you’re currently attacking the future husband of an Altean nobleman.”

“What?” Zethrid shook her toy, but he’d gone limp. “I guess Lotor finally got them to listen.”

“Yes,” Acza and Narti took him from her. “We leave in ten vargas. That gives him time for at least one cycle in the healing pod, and to clean him up. And as for you,” Acza gave Zethrid a look, “will need to find a new prisoner to play with.”

Zethrid was about to protest, but Narti was standing a little too close for comfort, so (for once) she decided to not protest.

\--

Shiro didn’t resist when they put him in the pod.

He didn’t resist when they poured freezing water over him, then scrubbed his skin raw.

He didn’t resist when they threw him in his cell, so he could rest up for his wedding.

Because it made no sense to resist when they were sending him to Altea—his home. Where Keith was.

Keith… he tried not to think about him unless he was about to sleep, because otherwise it would hurt too much. But when he was alone, he couldn’t help himself. Remembering how warm Keith was eased the chill in his cell, if it didn’t complete negate it. The image of his bright eyes, an irreplaceable memory in Shiro’s mind, made things seem less dark.

Sometimes, when he let himself almost feel hope again, he would imagine that Keith would save him. But of course, that was impossible. Keith had most likely done the sensible thing and assumed that Shiro was dead. If Shiro wanted to escape he’s have to do so himself—and the Galra, desperate as they were losing the war (he overheard Zethrid and Acxa’s conversations), were giving him exactly what he needed.

He’d let them take him to Altea. If needed, he’s even marry this mysterious noble. But after that, once Lotor’s generals were finally part of his past, he would escape to Keith. Shiro hoped that his future spouse would understand. But if they didn’t, well… Shiro would ask permission. If not, he’d run away—something that would be far easier if you were in a nobleman’s manor than a Galra cell.

He was going to see Keith again. No one would deny him that.

When he awoke, Shiro changed into the Galra armor they’d provided for him, reminding himself that is was okay. He was going to see Keith.

“General Shirogane,” Acxa said tonelessly. “I’m to escort you to Altea for your wedding ceremony.”

Shiro nodded, and let her lead him to the guarded hover-carriage, only shuddering slightly when the door locked behind him.

\--

“You’d be happier with us, General,” Ezor sing-songed from her perch, next to the thankfully silent Acxa, who was piloting.

Shiro took a deep breath. He’d survived by bending, not breaking. He could deal with Ezor’s repulsive ‘cheer’ for a few more vargas

“All that training, gone to waste! You were only a general in name only.” Ezor sighed heavily. “But hey, we’ve also seen you at your worst.” She turned around to peer in the tiny window, eyes glinting gleefully. “We’ve seen you kill~”

“I didn’t want to—” Shiro froze, but it was too late. She had him now.

“And now you’re just as ‘morally empty’—that’s the term your princess uses, right—as the rest of the Empire.” She sounded like she was announcing her best friend’s birthday party. “Do you really think any of your precious friends will want you back, after what you’ve done? They’ll see you’re not as sweet and good as you used to be; that’s there’s something wrong with you. After all, if you can’t be the steady, friendly face of the Altean court anymore, what good are you?” She shrugged lazily. “They’ll reject you.”

“Like your parents rejected you, Ezor?” It was a low move. He was too tired to care.

She gasped—and so did Acxa. Any dark pleasure Shiro got in making her feel as bad as him was lost when he realized that he was acting like—like them. Maybe Ezor was right.

Ezor, who had recovered—on the surface, at least. “Yes, well. I had the last word with them. And the last knife in their backs.” She smiled serenely, but was silent after that.

Shiro wasn’t sure if that was a good thing after all.

\--

At some point, he’d fallen asleep—and woke up to Acza tying him up and blindfolding him. It took effort, but Shiro managed to not fight it. Just a little longer, and he could…

… Would Keith really want him again.

Well, regardless, he had to escape. Even if Keith, if the entire court, wanted nothing to do with him, he had to explain what happened. He grunted, and stumbled when Acxa shoved him ungently. “Show your future husband some respect.”

Shiro did his best to bow. To remain calm. This was it. He was going to be forced into marriage with a total stranger. The Galra were taking away yet another piece of him.

“You hurt him!” Shiro blinked behind his blindfold. Whoever his husband-to-be was, he was **mad**. Not just fury over the politics of arrange marriage being managed poorly—no, he was truly upset they’d hurt Shiro. His voice was deep, warm, and…. and a little familiar.

“I’m so sorry,” the voice was gentle now, gentler that anything Shiro had heard in ages. He felt almost guilty about planning to run away as soon as he could. “Hold still, Shiro, I’m going to take it off.” Thin, nimble fingers were where his head and neck met, untying the knot, and…

And…

“Keith,” Shiro breathed.

Allura was saying something. He dimly registered that it was the Altean wedding chant. “Keith, what is…”

Keith leaned in. “I’ll explain everything once we’re safe. But for now, just play along.”

Of course. He remained still, eyes focused on Keith. His hair was longer, and he was wearing the uniform of a general. Apparently, he’d moved up in the world since Shiro was gone, which wasn’t a surprise—he’d always known that Keith was meant for great things.

The next thing he knew, the chant was over, and Keith was dragging him into an Altean hover-carriage.

\--

“I’m sorry, Shiro.”

He’d almost been asleep, half buried in the blankets and pillows Keith had brought with him, but the realization that Keith needed him shook off the fog. “Keith, you saved me.” He managed a smile. “I’m pretty sure you don’t need to apologize.”

“I do!” Keith’s eyes were shadowed, and there were faint lines around his mouth—this time apart had been hard on him. “Shiro, I should have kept looking, I let you—”

“Keith.” Shiro took a deep breath. “Could you wallow in guilt later? I’m tired.”

He pulled away, as if Shiro had struck him. “I. I forgot myself, sir.”

“We’re of equal rank now. There’s no need to call me sir.” Not that Keith did so often—no, even when Shiro was the Altean general and Keith was his right-hand man, there’d never been the need for formalities between them. “If anything, I should apologize. You have a right to be hurt about all this, too.” He wasn’t like Ezor. He wasn’t. 

“Heh. We haven’t even been marriage for a quintant, and we’re already fighting.” Shiro settled against a pillow. “Guess you’ll be divorcing me when we get back.”

“I would never!” And Keith seemed so scandalized by the idea, Shiro had to laugh.

“You’re joking at a time like this,” Keith huffed.

“Love me, love my need to make bad jokes to cope with trauma,” Shiro retorted.

Keith smiled at that, but it faded as he eyes grew thoughtful. “I know this isn’t the way either of use planned to be reunited, Shiro. And if you want, I’ll have Allura annul the marriage as soon as she can. But we have to, um, maintain appearances so the Galra Empire doesn’t have an excuse to attack us.”

“I see.” It was a clever plan, honestly. Force a prisoner that hadn’t betrayed Altea despite their best efforts into an unhappy marriage—and once the marriage fell apart, Lotor could attack to ‘save’ his general. However, no one had considered that Shiro would get along with his new spouse. “So, how long do we have to be married for the Galra to assume any marital strife was because of personal differences, and not courtly drama?”

“Three deca-phoebs. Maybe five.” Keith sighed. “There was no other way to save you. But if you want, I can ask Allura to give you a house away from the court. We could do this without even looking at each other.”

“Keith. Do you really want us to be apart again?” Because Shiro didn’t.

“No,” Keith almost sobbed, face in his hands. “But it’s so selfish of me.”

It wasn’t, but Keith was too guilty to believe that right now. Shiro would need time to convince him otherwise—luckily, he had it.

“Married to a handsome, brave general who was willing to give up his own personal freedom to save me from the Galra?” Shiro leaned against Keith heavily. “I can think of worse fates.”

\--

Final notes: I was gonna write a part two, but enh.


End file.
